


【ggAD】占有欲（pwp）

by ArbyLam



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArbyLam/pseuds/ArbyLam
Summary: 学生ggX教授AD办公室avi.ggAD纯黄暴预警PWP5k黄色废料一直想看小盖玩熟男邓老师的奶子，于是我自己搞出来了





	【ggAD】占有欲（pwp）

和煦的春风吹进霍格沃兹校园，连禁林边界那棵打人柳也长出了嫩绿的新芽。

今天的阳光实在过于晴朗，连一向紧绷着脸的麦格教授都因为这美好的天气忍不住偷偷勾起了嘴角，心情大好地向学生们宣布今天的所有课程都取消，请同学们走出课室尽情享受阳光。

一位留着卷发的赫奇帕奇一年生拿起了黑魔法防御术的课本，向邓布利多教授的办公室走去。邓布利多教授让他今天下课后去办公室找他补课，那位温文尔雅的中年教授总是那么为学生着想。

邓布利多的办公室内，春风吹起窗前的蕾丝纱帘，不算宽阔的空间里充斥着两人的喘息。

办公室内一片旖旎，赤褐色头发的中年男人坐在自己的办公桌上，双手被人固定到了身后动弹不得。他身上穿的仍然是那一套他爱穿的灰色西装三件套，只是上半身的马甲还有内衬都被人解开了四颗纽扣，衣领大敞露出了男人麦色的胸膛，两颗嫣红的乳尖在空气中硬直地挺立着。

坐在办公椅上的是一个身材高大的金发少年，属于斯莱特林学院的绿色魔法袍被随意扔到了地板上，他俯身把头埋进了男人敞开的衣襟之间，邓布利多只能看到他伏在自己胸前轻轻蠕动着的一头金发。

略干燥的嘴唇慢条斯理地抿着男人的乳尖，胸前最敏感的地方被少年叼在唇间玩弄，湿热的鼻息喷引得邓布利多一阵颤栗。

“邓布利多教授，要是让你的学生看到你这副模样，你说他会怎么想？”少年松开被抿得发红的乳尖，抬起头用他那双天生异色的瞳孔挑衅地看着他那年长的恋人。

这个斯莱特林的五年级生在邓布利多教授面前永远都是一副势在必得的嘴脸，自从邓布利多接手了他所在的班级之后，少年便对他展开了猛烈的追求，邓布利多每次下课返回到办公室都能看到桌上摆着一支站着露水的娇艳玫瑰，下面压着一张写着情诗的羊皮纸。

邓布利多不得不承认他被这个才华洋溢的少年吸引了，他笑起来的样子比阳光还要灿烂，谁能拒绝这么一个潇洒又张狂的金发少年呢？

腼腆的教师招架不住少年的疯狂示爱，接受了他的爱意，从此，少年的索求便一发不可收拾。

他每天都向邓布利多索要他的肉体，对每一个靠近爱人的学生都怀有猜疑和妒忌……邓布利多有时觉得盖勒特就像个孩子一样霸道，甚至不允许邓布利多的学生跟他靠太近，一旦靠的太近了，盖勒特便会在夜里无止境地向邓布利多索求着精神和肉体上的交合，直到他精疲力尽为止。

“盖勒特……别这样，你明知道待会儿会有一个学生来找我补课，快放开我好不好？”邓布利多温柔地哄着他年轻又急躁的爱人，希望能在盖勒特进行更深一步之前成功制止他。

邓布利多前脚刚踏进办公室门口便被躲在门后的盖勒特迅速施了个无声咒，还没等他反应过来，他的身体便变得软绵无力，只能任由盖勒特把他抬到自己的办公桌上，眼睁睁地看着他一颗一颗解开自己胸前的西装纽扣。

作为一名黑魔法防御课的教授，他还真是不称职。邓布利多看着少年挑衅又张狂的眼神，无奈地想道。

“你每天下课之后都有这么多学生来找你补课……不如今天帮我也补补课吧。”盖勒特说着，缓慢地拉开了男人裆部的拉链，露出半截已经鼓作一团的白色内裤。他用掌心往那地方揉了两下，白色的布料马上就被浸出了一小块水迹。

“告诉我，教授……”盖勒特饶有兴趣地看着邓布利多鼓起的裆部，轻佻地问道。“我只是轻轻揉了两下，您这里怎么马上就出水了呢？”

邓布利多羞愧地扭过头，他知道少年一直都很不满他下课之后还有这么多学生找他补课……看得出来盖勒特这是吃醋了所以才执意羞辱他。

“我……不知道。”邓布利多已经放弃抵抗了，他只求梅林保佑找他补课的那个一年生不要鲁莽地敲开办公室的门。

“那如果我这样，教授是不是会出更多的水……”盖勒特说着，再一次把头俯向了男人的胸间。邓布利多拥有一对柔软又弹性十足的胸肌，微微隆起的麦色肌肤上两点殷红的乳尖总能使盖勒特色心大起。

盖勒特用齿尖叼住了其中一点殷红，稍稍用力咬了几下便成功加重了邓布利多的呼吸声。他探出舌尖，灵活地在泛红的乳晕周围打着圈，然后唇舌并用重重地往那吮了一下，成功使邓布利多发出了一声婉转的呻吟。

“啊……”情不自禁发出叫声的男人赶紧捂住了自己的嘴，生怕被走廊经过的学生听到。

盖勒特专心地吮吸着男人的乳头，唇舌发出的嘬吸声一下比一下响亮，一下比一下用力，乳晕被唾液舔得发亮，近乎肆虐的力道更是把乳头吸得快要破皮，邓布利多甚至有种快要被吸出奶水来的错觉。盖勒特的手也没闲着，另一边胸脯上的软肉被指尖夹住，娴熟地时而拉扯，时而弹打，甚至按着那一点狠狠地揉搓了起来。

“嗯啊……盖勒特，别吸了，那里不会出奶水的……”邓布利多向少年哀求道，胸前两点源源不断的快感刺激着他的脑皮层，内裤上的水迹也随之加深。

“那就换一边吸吸看。”盖勒特说着马上把目标转移到另一边殷红上，舌头卷着男人的乳晕嘬进了嘴里，卖力地吮吸着柔软的奶头，嘬吸发出的水声甚至比刚刚还要大上一倍，听得邓布利多一阵脸红心跳，却还是忍不住挺起胸脯任由少年在他胸间放肆。

“轻点……嗯……”邓布利多的裤裆已经因为少年的嘬吸而湿了一大片，盖勒特并没有因此带给他一丝怜悯，仍像个向母亲泌取乳汁的婴儿一样蛮横地肆虐着邓布利多吸不出一滴奶水的乳房，直到他的乳头被吸得发红发肿，他的双唇才恋恋不舍地离开了那里。

男人的肌肤被嘬出点点红梅，从脖颈一路蔓延到麦色的胸膛，两个乳尖更是被折磨得发红发肿。

“啧，真可惜，我还以为教授那么厉害，一定能吸出水来。”盖勒特假装惋惜地皱起了眉，视线往下移了移，瞄到了邓布利多泛滥成灾的裆部。

“不过教授的这里倒是出了不少水，您的身体还是一如既往地厉害呢……”裆部被少年的指尖隔着布料缓慢地划出了一道痕，邓布利多被刺激得想放声尖叫，但也只能默默捂住自己的嘴，把到嘴边的呻吟都咽回肚子里去。

盖勒特把邓布利多西裤的拉链拉到最开，然后往下挑开他那条已经湿透了的内裤，埋在茂密森林里的阴茎立刻弹了出来，柱身已经被浸湿了大半。

异瞳眯了起来细细观察着邓布利多湿漉漉的胯间，他要想办法使邓布利多对自己欲罢不能，而不是随便撸几下高潮完了便转身继续给他的学生补课去。盖勒特憎恨那群一下课便围在邓布利多身边的学生，每当看到那群愚蠢的学生他就恨不得把邓布利多绑起来一顿狠操，操得眼里只有他一个才好。

年轻气盛的少年越想越烦躁，干脆把脑子里的乱成一团思绪化为行动，粗暴地把邓布利多反身压到了铺满教学资料的办公桌上。他迫不及待地扯下了紧紧包裹着邓布利多臂部的西裤还有里面的内裤，但他没有把裤子完全脱下，裤裆卡在腿缝之间，仅露出了两团极有弹性的臂肉。

这已经足够了。盖勒特一只手把邓布利多往桌上摁，另一只手急欲地拉开了自己的裤链，掏出蓄势待发的肉刃便开始往邓布利多的股缝上蹭。

“盖勒特，你想干什么！”邓布利多瞪大了瞳孔，他从未被少年这般粗暴地对待过，更何况是在完全没有扩张的情况下，他现在一点心理准备也没有。

“教授，请您教教我……”盖勒特把唇凑到爱人的耳边，湿硬的柱头在温热的股缝里滑动着，缓慢地摩擦过邓布利多的穴口。

“怎样才能让您眼里只有我一个？”少年伸手摸了一把爱人身前吐出的液体，把液体胡乱抹到邓布利多的后庭上，然后微微挺腰就想要往里面顶。

“别……”邓布利多很清楚盖勒特就这样急躁地进来可能会伤到自己，于是他扭过头急忙制止了年轻气盛的爱人，挥了挥后背上被禁锢着的双手。

“先帮我解开……我再教你。”

被释放双手后的邓布利多把手探到了自己身后，就着后庭上的液体慢慢塞入了一根手指，然后是两根，三根……很快，后穴便被自己的手指操松了。

盖勒特目不转睛地盯着爱人给自己扩张，邓布利多的后庭缓慢地吞吐着指节，男人随着自己的动作从喉间溢出了几声轻微的呻吟……这个富有冲击性的画面使盖勒特的下体又硬上了几分。

“进来吧……”邓布利多红着脸转过头，后臂微微抬起露骨地明示盖勒特进入自己。

盖勒特早就按捺不住了，对准后庭就把自己的肉刃挤进了穴口，拓张后的后穴颇为艰难地容纳下了少年的尺寸不小的性器，邓布利多的鬓角流下了一滴汗水。

“别急，盖勒特，慢点……”邓布利多感受到后庭被少年霸道地闯了进来，性欲旺盛的少年从来不懂得什么叫怜香惜玉，怀着满心的欲望就想往爱人的体内用力抽插。邓布利多的后穴湿滑地包裹着少年的整段柱身，每进一寸便是疯狂涌动的快意，爽得盖勒特忍不住马上抽动了起来。

“哦……不愧是教授，操了这么多次之后还是那么紧……”肉棒在邓布利多体内胡冲乱撞，一股蛮力顶得他直皱眉。

“啊……啊……盖勒特，再往里面一点……”

“这样吗？”盖勒特扶着爱人的腰改变了自己顶撞的方向，他怎么可能不清楚邓布利多的花心在哪里，他早就把这个男人的身体操透操熟了。盖勒特在用最笨拙的方式让爱人明白，只有他才有本事让邓布利多这般欲仙欲死。

“噫！”邓布利多感受到体内的肉棒跳动着顶到了自己的花心，刚想放声吼出一声淫叫却被理智抑制住了自己。

盖勒特朝着爱人的花心激烈地挺腰，后穴被紫红的肉棒齐根没入，臂肉被肉球拍得发红，肉体碰撞的声音在办公室里回响，激烈又快速的“啪啪”声刺激着邓布利多的耳膜。邓布利多咬住自己的嘴唇，压抑着发出几声模糊的单音节，西裤上的腰带还挂在他俩交合处的下方，随着激烈的动作发出叮叮当当的碰撞声。

“呜……啊啊……盖勒特……别……”

“好爽……教授真的是怎么操都不会坏……”怎么会坏呢？邓布利多的身体早就已经被性欲旺盛的少年夜以继日地操到熟透了，无论盖勒特用什么姿势虐凌邓布利多的后庭，贪婪的穴口都能紧紧缠夹着粗大的肉棒，一边“咕叽咕叽”地吞吐着紫红的肉刃一边源源不断地往外滴滴答答流着水。

“啊啊！别插了……盖勒特……啊！我等会还要补课……”邓布利多喘着气哀求着他的爱人，灭顶的快感快要将他淹没，他已经被每一下都连根没入直击敏感点的攻势操到双腿发软。

盖勒特皱起了眉头，在这种缠绵的时刻居然还惦记着那群学生。他气愤地捏起男人胸前已经红肿的乳尖，引得邓布利多倒吸了一口凉气。

就在盖勒特刚想继续施力蹂躏男人的胸脯时，办公室门不合时宜地响起了敲门声。

“邓布利多教授，您在办公室吗？”清冽的男声隔着木门从外面传了进来，邓布利多惊慌地抬起了头，万一这个学生进来看到他俩这副如漆如胶的模样，他的教学生涯就算彻底完了。

盖勒特眼疾手快地俯身捂住了爱人的嘴，下身猛烈的挺胯没有丝毫减速的迹象，他在爱人的耳边喃喃说道：“嘘……小声点，你可不想让你的学生听见吧……”

门外又传来了几声敲门的声音，来补课的学生开始喃喃自语：“奇怪，难道教授外出了？”

“哼呜……”教授并没有外出，他被压在自己的办公桌上撅起屁股挨着来自自己学生的操干。一想到这个事实，少年强烈的占有欲得到了满足，他在情欲催动下疯狂摆臂猛干，把邓布利多身前的阴茎撞得直晃，硬得发红的肉柱随着身后的冲撞一下下打在办公桌上，教学资料上被沾上一道道水痕。肉棒放肆地进出着，蜜汁在崩圆泛白的穴口间横流。

邓布利多蓝色的瞳孔涣散难以聚焦，红唇微张，晶亮的涎水流进了下巴赤褐色的胡髯里，紧张地等候他的学生转身离去。

盖勒特抽送着下身，手指握上邓布利多的手背与他十指相扣。任凭他如何索求无度，邓布利多都将柔韧的后穴向他开放，这是只属于他一人的专利。

终于听到木门外渐行渐远的脚步声，看来那位学生笃定了教授不在办公室后便转身离开了。

“啊……阿不思……嗯！”盖勒特一口气抽送了几十下后，将肉棒顶入到最深处，铃口一张在男人体内释放出了滚烫浓稠的精液。邓布利多身上漫过一层层热浪，小腹处抽搐了几下便也释放到了办公桌上。

少年用手指抹掉了男人须髯上的唾液，没有给邓布利多的后庭做任何的清理便帮他穿起了西裤，把男人释放之后半萎的阴茎也塞回了裤子里，拉上了拉链。

“怎么能这样……”邓布利多有气无力地抗议着，后庭传来黏糊的不适感，少年就像什么都没发生过一样抱着爱人坐到了办公椅上，把邓布利多胸前的纽扣一颗一颗系了回去。胸前殷红的印记被带有皱痕的西装完美地遮盖住，只剩下领口还能隐约看见脖颈上的点点红梅。

“教授等会还要给学生补课，为人师表要注重仪表才行。”

金发少年狡诈地冲邓布利多笑了笑，抚开他额前赤红的发梢在额头上印下了一个灼热的吻。

邓布利多无奈地把头埋进了少年金色的发间，高潮后的疲惫取代了后庭极为不适粘稠感，感受着少年落在他脸上轻柔的吻沉沉地睡去了。

END


End file.
